It doesn't matter
by taintedtruffle
Summary: Short Integra/alucard drabble set directly before the first episode. Integra cant seem to focus on work and heads down stairs for a little tea and relaxation. Unfortunately her idea of relaxation didnt include the perpetually smiling count waiting for her


A/n: Takes place in the Japenese tv show universe, not the OVA or manga, one shot

.

.

.

Integra sighed, eyelids heavy as she tried her best to focus on the paperwork on the desk in front of her. Dully she yawned, standing and stretching. Maybe a cup of tea would help keep here awake. She didn't bother to turn on the light as she stepped into the hallway.

Felling more asleep than awake she walked towards the kitchen, yawning again as she started down the steps.

She jumped, gun instantly flying out and cocking as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hehehe, scare you master?" The shadowy figure asked; red glow of his eyes all she could see in the dark hallway.

"What do you want?" She asked irritated.

"Nothing. Got up for a snack." He walked wordlessly besides her sucking loudly at a blood packet.

"Drink?" He offered her the red liquid and she pushed it away with a noise of disgust, throwing open the door to the kitchen and flicking on the light. It didn't work.

"Useless junk!"

"Someone's in a bad mood."

The humor in his voice made her want to scream at him but instead she turned calmly. "I'd thank you to keep you opinions to your self _servant_." She spat the last word out in a nasty tone.

"Its not an opinion if you break a wall master."

She glared looking behind him. Indeed the doorknob had punched a hole in the wall. For the second time this month. She growled, hands at her sides. "It is my mansion I shall do to it whatever I bloody well want!"

"Mmhumm." The amusement in the raven-haired demons face was not lost.

Integra glared doing her best to ignore the demon as she prepared her drink in silence but it wasn't easy seeing as she could still feel his eyes on her.

And indeed when she spun he was staring at her, red pupils laser dots in the dim lighting.

"What?" She barked.

The amusement was gone from his face, instead a sober frown held his visage.

"Answer me!"

"Nothing master." He stood and spun to move. Integra followed him.

"I didn't say to leave!"

"Sorry master." His voice had a rare tone to it. Was it annoyance? Had she actually succeeded in ruffling the counts feathers? "May I have permission to leave your oh so gracious presence?" The sarcasm fell in pools on the floor.

"My presence that much of a burden?"

"It was I who came up here to spend time with you" He growled. "But clearly it is MY presence that is such a burden."

"I never said that."

"You don't need to." He still hadn't turned to look at her. "You show it clear enough with out direct words." His hand reached for the door.

"Look at me."

He turned his face to her, hair and cloak moving like living shadows as he matched gaze with the icy blue of his master.

Integra glared behind her glasses, keeping the gaze for almost a full minute before spinning on her heels. "Get. Go hunt or something."

He was gone by the time she turned around. Integra sighed, sitting down to sip at her tea in the dark empty kitchen. Now even a second passed by before she slamed the cup down in disgust, getting back to her feet

.

.

.

"Hello." Alucard raised his eye brows two hours later at the sight of his master on the steps, three burnt out cigar butts beside her and one half gone, smoldering in her hand.

She nodded to acknowledge his presence but other than that didn't respond.

"I wasn't lying master." He said softly sitting down beside her. When she didn't respond he elaborated, eyes on the moon. "Last week."

"I know."

"Than –" He frowned "What is this?"

"What is what?"

"This …." He paused for the word. "Hostility? Distance?"

"It's better this was." She crushed out the sweet smelling cylinder, standing up.

"For who?" Alucard stood as well, instantly in front of her, meeting her red rimed eyes.

"Everyone." She pushed past him. "I'm sorry."

"Integra-"

"No!" She glared. "You want my answer? No! Never! I am a human and you are a- a- monster! It doesn't mater what you feel or I feel just find someone else."

"But you do feel something." The hope she heard in his voice tore at her heart and she gritted her teeth as she spat out the next words.

"I forbid it!"

"Forbid what?"

"This! I never want to hear another word on your feeling or my feelings or anything!" Her voice rose with each word until she was practically screaming at him. "Ever if I loved you back I could never – would never say it, now please just.-" Her voice fell to a soft plea. "Just drop it. Find someone else."

He looked at her for a long while before closing his eyes. "You don't have to hate me."

"I don't." She spun offering a rare smile, sad and sharp.

There was silence until she broke it with; "I have a mission for you, head to Cheddar."


End file.
